El angel y El demonio
by juaxensaid27
Summary: en el dia del juicio final James hijo de Belcebu y Lucia hija de San Miguel encontraran mas que sangre y muerte en el campo de batalla. M en algunos capitulos. Nota: devil may cry es solo una especie de base no tiene nada que ver con la historia original.
1. lo que prometo lo cumplo

bueno este es mi primer fic espero y les guste ya que me tarde mucho diseñando y escribiendo los capitulos

Lo que prometo lo cumplo

Cuentan varios textos bíblicos de que un día el cielo y el infierno pelearon arduamente, los ángeles y demonios pelearon mil días y mil noches pero al final los celestiales triunfaron y dios desde el cielo proclamo que un día volverían a luchar. La profecía se cumplió.

Un día común en el reino celeste el rey de las tinieblas subió a este y llego ante el mismo dios.

- ya transcurrió el tiempo, ha llegado el día.- Decía el ente maligno.-tú dirás cuando y donde.

- en ese caso, como ya eh dicho la tierra será, mañana por la mañana, el campo de batalla.- Decía dios en tono serio.-y mientras te preparas empezare a juzgar a los mortales.

- en ese caso vete preparando para entregar ese trono.

- y tú para ser derrotado.

Satán bajo y una vez más a el infierno e hizo una asamblea junto con sus 7 hijos y todos los que el supremo rey de las tinieblas considerase de importancia.

- Hoy hijos míos empezara la batalla para la cual se han estado preparando durante millones de años.- dijo Satán a sus hijos.

- En ese caso- dijo Belfegor, hijo mayor de Satán y príncipe de la pereza- habrá que ir preparando a todos nuestros ejércitos, hermanos, digo será peligroso no ir preparados.

- Recuerda,- dijo Belcebú, príncipe de la gula-que yo seré quien dirija al ejercito de nuestro padre y no creas que me pase todos esto años holgazaneando como tu.- decía en tono arrogante el príncipe de la gula para provocar a su hermano.

- El hecho de que lideres a nuestro ejército,- dijo Asmodeo, príncipe de la lujuria.- es porque tú has sido el único de nosotros siete que ha sido capaz de concebir un hijo antes que el resto.

- JAJAJA cualquiera diría que serías tu quien concibiese un hijo antes que el resto, Asmodeo, digo eres por algo el príncipe de la lujuria ¿no?

- ¡Basta! ¿nos quedaremos como estúpidos hablando o vamos a cortar cabezas?- decía Amón príncipe de la ira, ya harto de la discusión de sus hermanos.

- Es cierto,- dijo Leviatán, príncipe de la envidia- ¿por qué no vamos y le partimos la cara a esos idiotas?

- Oye pero que buena idea- dijo Mammon, príncipe de la avaricia- ¿Por qué no vamos penetramos sus más de doscientas filas de torres de vigilancia, derrotamos a sus doce mil soldados de respaldo los cuales están armados hasta los dientes, y si alguno queda vivo se enfrente al mismo poder que creo a nuestro padre?- dice en tono sarcástico a su hermano para que entrase en razón.

- Tranquilos hermanos- tomo de nuevo la palabra el príncipe de la gula.- como ya dije me he estado preparando para esta guerra y mi hijo será el que lidere a una parte del ejercito y así lograremos acabar con todos los ángeles del cielo

- Bueno- dijo Satán- veamos que está haciendo vuestro querido hijo.- De repente una de las paredes es atravesada por el cuerpo de un demonio a una velocidad increíble llamando la atención de todos los presentes.

Al voltear a ver quien había lanzado este "proyectil" se ve a un chico de unos dieciséis años con chamarra negra, la cual evitaba que se viera su rostro, pantalón de mezclilla azul y playera blanca sosteniendo una escopeta en dirección de la trayectoria que tomo el demonio.

- para que sepas que nadie puede derrotarme, escoria.- decía el

Que parecía ser el hijo de Belcebú.

- James, te he dicho mil veces que los enemigos son los ángeles así que deja de matar a nuestras tropas

- como sea padre esa escoria me ha estado molestando últimamente con sus bobas preguntas

- de cualquier manera ve a prepararte para la guerra mientras yo y tus tíos preparamos las estrategias necesarias

- Ok, padre nos vemos después.

Mientras en un lugar alejado de esto, en el cielo una asamblea, semejante a la que se celebra en el infierno, entra en sesión:

- Como saben,- dice dios- mañana la batalla final entre el bien y el mal se realizara y como pactamos los ángeles soldados se enfrentaran en la tierra a los demonios, mientras los arcángeles y yo los mantendremos a raya para evitar que cobren la sangre de inocentes.

- ¿y qué hare yo?- se escucha una voz suave y pasiva en la puerta de la sala de asambleas.- digo por algo me han llamado ¿no?

- Lucía, - decía San miguel quien parecía conocer esa voz- te dije que te quedaras en casa hasta que yo volviera.- la joven se

Comienza a acercar y se ve a una joven de unos dieciséis años de tez blanca, cabellos dorados y de ojos verdes azulosos.

- De cualquier forma hubiera venido el abuelo me dijo que yo sería quien terminaría la guerra entre los dos reinos.- la joven se dirigió a Dios.- ¿verdad abuelo?

- Por supuesto mí querida Lucía tú acabaras con la guerra y revivirás la tierra muerta que hoy será el campo de batalla, con el fruto que contiene a las dos sangres.

- P-pero señor,- dijo san miguel, que se mostraba muy nervioso por la respuesta de Dios.- ella es solo una niña no podrá defenderse, además recuerde que el hijo de Belcebú es muy poderoso y…- Dios le interrumpe para que este se calmara.

- Tranquilo miguel tal vez el hijo de Belcebú sea poderoso pero a él también le corresponde el trabajo de acabar con esta guerra. Lucía ve a prepararte mientras tu padre y yo nos encargaremos de las estrategias necesarias.

- Muy bien.-Lucía le da un pequeño beso en la mejilla a san miguel.- nos vemos en casa padre.

- Señor ¿está seguro de que ella será quien termine la guerra?

- Por supuesto miguel, ella tal vez no tenga experiencia suficiente pero al menos será suficiente para que todo salga como espero. Ahora habrá que empezar con las estrategias.- ambos líderes comienzan a trabajar con las estrategias.

Una vez terminadas las asambleas de ambos reinos todos los soldados y personas con relación al ejército se reunieron en las plazas principales de sus respectivos castillos para así comenzar sus movilizaciones hacia la tierra:

- Hermanos,- decía el rey de los demonios- hoy todos nuestros problemas acabaran, puesto que hoy el ejercito del infierno y el cielo tendrán su última batalla así que quiero que traigan la gloria a los infiernos.- después de haber dicho esto los soldados comenzaron a gritar en señal de respeto

Mientras en los cielos algo similar ocurría:

- Hermanos,-dijo Dios- este día los demonios trataran de hacernos frente así que espero que me apoyen en esta guerra y mantengan en alto el nombre de los ángeles y arcángeles que han caído en batallas como la que este día libraremos así que ¿Quién está conmigo?.- un enorme grito se siente por

Parte del ejército celeste mientras esto ocurría Lucía entro al recinto y vio a su padre sentado como si estuviese esperando a alguien y este al ver a Lucía se levanto y le dirigió la palabra:

- Lucía, te estaba esperando.- dijo san miguel con una voz apenas audible.

- ¿Cómo me veo?- decía la joven quien ahora tenía el cabello

Con un pequeño moño en forma de cola de caballo, una blusa rosa con un corazón en el pecho, un pantalón entubado de mezclilla azul y unos zapatos tipo vans purpura.

- Te ves hermosísima

- Gracias papá, pero ¿por qué me estabas esperando?

- Para mostrarte esto.- San miguel levanta un sabana que

Estaba sobre una mesa y le muestra dos espadas tipo catana de color rojo y un arco, solo que esta no tenia morral para guardar flechas.

- Increíble pero ¿porque este arco no tiene flechas?

- Es porque no las necesita, este arco es un arco ancestral el cual puede hacer sus propias flechas con luz ya sea solar o lunar.

- Ya veo pero ¿qué hay de las catanas?

- Eran mías, cuando derrote a Lucifer hace varios años tome un poco de su sangre, la cristalice y forje estas dos espadas, y ahora quiero obsequiártelas ya que has sido lo más cercano que he tenido a una hija.- decía san miguel al que en ese

Momento se le estaban poniendo vidriosos los ojos.

- No llores padre tal vez no sea tu hija de sangre pero aun así te quiero como mi padre. Te agradezco por prestarme tus espadas y tu arco pero por favor no llores.- Lucía se acerca y

Le da un fuerte abrazo a su padre adoptivo el cual tras este gesto de cariño las lágrimas caían solas de los ojos de ambos:

- Señor lo necesitan afuera.- dijo un guardia que había entrado

Interrumpiendo el momento familiar.

- Claro, soldado, salgo en un momento.- dice san miguel quien

De inmediato se seca las lágrimas.- Lucía ve con él, el te llevara con tu escuadrón toma tus armas y vete.

- Eh, si a la orden padre.-dijo la joven que también se quita las

Lagrimas del rostro. Tomo las espadas y se marcho. Mientras en el infierno Belcebú le estaba por entregar las armas a su hijo aun cuando este no estaba presente:

- ¿Dónde diablos esta mi hijo?- decía Belcebú con voz

Atronadora hasta que por fin James entro ahora con una vestimenta que constaba de una chamarra roja, la cual al no tener capucha mostraba un rostro de facciones masculinas sobre una piel casi blanca, junto con un cabello alisado color rojizo y unos ojos cafés; bajo la cual tenía puesta una camisa de manga larga negra, unos pantalones de mezclilla roja y unas botas de caza-recompensas negras:

- Aquí estoy, ¿por qué algún problema?- dice James un tanto

Molesto.

- Como sea, como serás dirigente de una parte del ejercito infernal necesitaras armas como estas.- Belcebú muestra un

Conjunto de dos pistolas y una espada que tenia la mitad de la hoja de color negro y la otra mitad de color plateado y en la unión un sol y una luna como si esta ultima estuviera eclipsando al primero

- Increíble ¿en realidad podre usarlas?

- Por supuesto, las pistolas están trucadas a modo de que puedas disparar de manera infinita ya que dispara pequeñas cantidades de aire comprimido. La espada es fruto de los esfuerzos de todos y cada uno de los herreros del infierno la llamaron eclipse.- dice Belcebú mientras le entrega las armas a James.- ahora vete antes de que me arrepienta.

- Muy bien papá espero verte con vida después de esto.-dice el

Chico demonio con una sonrisa de satisfacción en el rostro.

Ya en sus respectivos escuadrones ambos chicos no sabían porque pero sabían que algo iba a ocurrir. De repente en el centro de las explanadas se abrió un torbellino el cual era el portal que los llevaría a la tierra y de inmediato lo cruzaron.

_bueno hasta aqui el primer capitulo espero sus reviews tratare de hacer los capitulos mas largos pero no soy bueno con eso de la inspiracion a menos de que tenga chocolate cerca XD bueno eso por ahora espero subir dentro de qunce dias el proximo capitulo juaxen fuera._


	2. bienvenidos a la tierra

bueno, eh aqui el segundo cap de mi historia el angel y el demonio espero que les guste leerlo tanto como a mi escribiendo. aclaracion cuando los dialogos estan en negritasde esta forma se dice que el personaje esta pensando y si ven un asterisco (*) es que hice una referencia a alguna peli o serie las cuales mencionare al final del cap ahora sin ya mas con que joderlos les dejo el cap.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Bienvenidos a la Tierra

El portal se había cerrado ya y lo que se veía era tan solo una tierra fría, muerta e inhóspita lo que antes era un cielo azul ahora no era nada mas que un cielo gris que hacia de esa tierra el lugar perfecto para una película estilo apocalipsis zombi, solo que, ahora no quedaba ni la mas pequeña gota de vida ni siquiera animales o plantas todo era un mundo tan muerto que casi podías escuchar el eco de los pasos de alguien al otro lado del mundo.

- El lugar esta, demasiado callado señor.- decía un demonio al lado de James.- tal vez no hay nadie en este lugar.

- No te guíes por las apariencias sigamos caminando de seguro quieren emboscarnos.-dice James mientras Desenfunda una pistola listo para disparar a todo lo que se moviera o intentara tomarlos pro sorpresa. Mientras en otro lugar el escuadrón "Luz del este" se dirigía justo a donde el escuadrón demoniaco.

- Señorita Lucía ¿esta segura de que los demonios están por aquí?- dice un ángel que estaba cerca

- Por supuesto siento el aire tenso y puedo oler un poco de azufre cerca de aquí.- responde Lucía mientras cargaba su Arco con dos flechas dispuesta a disparar no importa que. De repente a lo lejos se puede divisar a un escuadrón demoniaco muy numeroso que estaba justo al frente:

- Oh cielos fácilmente son como cinco a uno, arqueros preparen armas enemigo al frente.- los arqueros Obedecieron pero justo cuando iban a disparar, una bala paso rosando la delicada mejilla de Lucía quien por reflejo suelta las flechas que tenia cargadas, y casi como milagro logran acertar dos blancos distintos, causando que los demonios comenzaran a correr para derribar a cuantos ángeles pudieran y después poder usar infantería de cuerpo a cuerpo al ver esto los ángeles comienzan a disparar repetidas veces grandes cantidades de flechas causando severas heridas y múltiples muertes al ejercito de los demonios que a pesar de tener cada vez mas y mas bajas parece que aun se mantenían los demonios.

- ¡A LA CARGA!- Grito Lucía quien desenvaina ambas katanas y Junto con ella salieron corriendo todos los ángeles del escuadrón. Y así una vez que entraron en contacto comenzaron la pelea, las bajas en ambos escuadrones eran considerables hasta que solo quedaban unos cinco demonios contra casi veinte ángeles:

- Demonios retírense yo me hare cargo.-dice James con un Cansado y débil.

- Pero señor… -el demonio de repente es interrumpido por Lucía quien le clava una katana en el pecho.

- ¿Que ocurre mocoso demonio es que te rindes tan fácilmente? Ja, ya lo suponía.- dice Lucía con tono Arrogante y presumido.

- ¡AHORA VERAS QUIEN SE RINDE NIÑITA LAMENTARAS EL DIA EN QUE TE METISTE CON EL HIJO DE BELCEBU!- la sonrisa de Lucía se Borro al ver como James desenvainaba la eclipse y corrió en contra de Lucía, pero justo cuando la hoja de la espada iba a cortarle el cuello a Lucía un ángel se puso frente a ella recibiendo el ataque de lleno, pero con lo que no conto es que la espada lo convirtió en arena y ceniza haciendo que este se deshiciera con el viento. Los ángeles restantes fueron en su contra James, pero, fueron heridos en piernas y brazos por los últimos demonios que quedaban, haciendo que estos cayeran de rodillas frente a ellos, mientras que Lucía en un ultimo intento por salvar su vida y la de sus hombres trato de atacar usando sus katanas, pero, un demonio le detuvo el brazo y lo golpeo con su rodilla causando un leve "crack" causando que Lucía soltara sus armas y callera de rodillas mientras se lamentaba

- Vaya, vaya, vaya. Tal parece que no eres tan fuerte después de todo.- decía el demonio con una sonrisa de satisfacción

Mientras se acercaba a la indefensa Lucía quien solo cerro los ojos esperando lo peor.

- Alto soldado ella me servirá liquiden a los demás.- dice James mientras levanta a la joven ángel del brazo y a la fuerza la arrastrahasta la entrada de un edificio.- pero, aquel que se atreva a interrumpirme dentro de las próximas dos horas le aseguro que le rebanaré el cuello ¿ok?- los demonios no

Dudaron ni el más mínimo segundo y todos asintieron mientras James empujaba a Lucía al interior del edificio y después cerrar las puertas detrás de ellos.

- Ufff, creí que nunca me los quitaría de encima, sabes me agradas eres buena con el arco y te aseguro que no te creía capaz de hacer eso.- dijo el chico/demonio mientras se

Sentaba en un sillón mientras que la joven estaba aterrada de lo que le pudiera hacer un demonio estando a solas, hasta que decidió hacer una pregunta:

- ¿q-que es lo que me harás?

- Pues la verdad no lo se, la verdad solo quería un pretexto para quitarme a esa bola de tontos de la mente

- Eso quiere decir que ¿no haces esto por que debas o quieras hacerme daño?

- ¿Que? Claro que no ¿quien crees que soy? ¿el hijo de Asmodeo? Nunca dañaría a ninguna mujer de esa manera, además no entiendo el por que de esta pelea, yo no quería participar en esto, yo solo quería tener un día normal, matar a los demás demonios que se lo merecían, jugar videojuegos y comer chocolates y pizzas. Ya sabes lo de siempre.

- Entonces ¿por que mandaste a matar a los miembros de mi escuadrón?

- Apariencia niña, apariencia.-dijo James quien estaba Comiendo un chocolate que saco de dios sabrá donde.

- Eso quiere decir que ¿no me harás daño y que solo mentiste para poder alejarte de esos demonios por que no quieres involucrarte en esta guerra?

- Exacto, vaya ¿te tardaste todo este tiempo en darte cuenta de eso? Ja, y luego dicen que los hombres somos quienes no entienden.

- Oye mis padres fueron al infierno y yo llegue al cielo ¿eso no me da un punto de compensación?

- Déjame pensarlo.- James se frota un poco la barbilla con la mano derecha durante un tiempo (el cual duro unos 0.5 segundos).- no, el hecho de que vivieras tu eternidad sin padres no tiene que ver ya que creo que los que mueren conservan su capacidad de entendimiento que tenían antes de morir.

- Alto ¿dijiste "creo"? ¿que acaso no moriste para llegar al infierno?

- No, veras mi padre, mis tíos y yo fuimos creados a través de un método mágico conocido como alquimia, es decir que soy un homúnculo, pero para conseguir un homúnculo perfecto se requieren dos sangres, la de mi padre y la de mi madre la cual nunca conocí ya que una gota de sangre demoniaca es equivalente a todo un corazón mortal.

- Eso quiere decir que fuiste nacido y criado en el infierno, increíble, pero, eso no explica el por que no me atacaras como lo haría cualquier demonio.

- Es porque mi padre es Belcebú rey, demonio, guardián, bla, bla, bla; de la gula y por eso no me atrae el atacarte lo que si me atrae es comer chocolate y pizza. Puedes confiar que no te hare ni el mas mínimo daño.- dijo el chico/demonio

Poniéndose una mano en el pecho y alzando la otra en señal de juramento.

- Esta bien tratare de confiar en ti, pero ¿que harás ahora?

- Creo que no lo he pensado, creo que lo más razonable seria curar tu brazo y tal vez después te lleve de regreso al cielo, digo, por que no voy a arrastrarte hasta que termine esto ¿entiendes?

- Entiendo, pero ¿Cómo saldremos de aquí con esos tipos afuera?

- Eso ya lo veremos, pero primero tu brazo.-James toma el

Brazo de lucía, y pone su mano sobre este, al cabo de unos segundos el una luz verde sale del brazo y este comienza a sanar hasta que esta completamente curado.*

- Es increíble ¿como lograste hacer eso?

- Es muy fácil solo use un poco de magia alquimista para mover tus huesos y músculos dañados y reunirlos pero aun así no te recomiendo que lo muevas durante unos minutos así la sangre se moverá otra vez por las arterias dañadas.

- Bueno un problema menos, pero ¿como cruzaremos a través de los que quedan?

- Eso es muy fácil.- James desenvaina la eclipse y da una

Fuerte patada a la puerta para que se abra justo antes de que saliera corriendo dando sablazos para que después de unos segundo no quedasen mas que varios montones de ceniza y arena

- Camino despejado, hora de irnos niña.

- Oye, mi nombre no es niña, es Lucía. Además ¿como me llevaras de regreso al cielo? el portal se cerro hace como una hora y media.

- Tranquilita niña, mi padre me enseño a abrir y cerrar portales en cualquier lugar de la tierra.

- Ya te dije que mi nombre no es niña y sabiendo hacer portales a diestra y siniestra porque no abres uno y nos transportas al cielo

- Bueno, como sea que te llames, no puedo crear un portal al cielo ya que eso me cansaría y con lo de nuestra pelea no puedo crear un portal al cielo pero si puedo crear portales a lugares cercanos y posiblemente si descanso un poco a lugares lejanos, pero llegar al cielo solo lo puedo lograr si llegamos al punto donde se abrió el portal que te trajo a aquí.

- Bueno espero que mi padre este bien.- en un punto alejado

En el cielo san miguel se sentía muy preocupado, un soldado al percatarse de eso decidió hablarle al preocupado arcángel.

- Señor, ¿se encuentra bien?

- No mucho, deje de sentir los corazones de todo el "luz de Este" no puedo imaginarme que les pudo haber ocurrido.

- Tranquilo señor, conozco a Lucía mejor que nadie y se que ella no se daría vencida tan fácilmente.

- Eso es lo que me preocupa, si ella no se rinde solo le queda morir en batalla.- dijo San Miguel con un rostro de preocupación muy notorio.- solo espero que este bien.

Ya en la tierra se encontraban dos seres se trataba de James y Lucía esta ultima hablando y hablando al mas puro estilo de comercial de TV ofertas, mientras que James solo decía un "si" o un "no" para aparentar que le prestaba atención.

- … y después de eso solo le dije oye te ves muy linda cuando en realidad se veía demasiado de los ochenta y me daban ganas de decirle oye te ves muy retro y bla, bla ,bla

- o dios mío no puedo creer que pueda hablar tanto casi sin respirar solo espero que tenga interruptor de apagado o algo así. Como me gustaría no haber jurado llevarla de regreso al cielo para poder cortarle la lengua.- era lo que pensaba james en ese mismo momento Lucía le dirigió una

Pregunta que no se podía contestar tan fácilmente con un "no" o un "si". Hasta que se le ocurrió una idea.

- Oye lucía te propongo un trato.

- ¿un trato?

- Si, que tal si jugamos un juego se llama el que este más tiempo callado gana.

- Increíble a mi papá le encanta ese juego. **

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

si leiste la nota del inicio sabras que aqui es donde pongo mis referencias ¡comencemos!

* si viste el anime de DMC que salio despues de Dante´s awakening (no se como jodidos se escribe pero igual) sabras que hay un demonio que tiene este poder y dante le perdona la vida por no tener malas intenciones

** se que minimo oiste hablar sobre esta parte de la pelicula Up una avertura de altura y sabes que esta es la forma en la que fredricksen calla al gordito mantecoso de rosell

sin mas que decir mision copletada juaxen fuera


	3. james

hola locos del fanfiction bueno este perdon por la demora de dioses que me saque durante casi un mes pero bueno no habia podido entrar a internet y se que me odian pero se que me odiaran mucho mas cuando les diga que ya tenia este cap listo mucho antes de publicar el segundo capitulo pero igual ya estamos de vuelta y a meterle acelerador juaxen fuera

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

James

En la última batalla entre el bien y el mal, el sol comenzaba a ser sofocado por la noche, ajeno a las contiendas que terminaban, en una pequeña cueva se encontraba James con una expresión de fatiga, su rostro no le ayudaba en nada, unas ojeras purpura oscuro se encontraban bajo sus ojos, cuyos parpados apenas y se mantenían abiertos.

- James ya llevas diez horas despierto duerme un poco no creo que puedan encontrarnos esta oscureciendo.- Dice la joven Ángel mientras se acerca a un fatigado y cansado james.

- No, no me *bostezo* iré de aquí hasta que amanezca.

- James, apenas y puedes mantener los ojos abiertos duerme un poco antes de que comiences a alucinar.- dijo la joven Mientras tiraba del brazo de james. - Tranquila *bostezo* solo ocupo un poco de *bostezo aun mas largo* chocolate, así que vuelve a la boca del pez gigante.-señalando la cueva.- mientras yo *bostezo como cuando estas en plena clase de matemáticas* evito que esos renacuajos de gomita se te acerquen.- mientras señala un Grupo de rocas.

- James ven te llevare para que puedas dormir no podrás mantenerte despierto mas tiempo.- dice Lucía mientras jala Aun mas fuerte causando que ambos cayeran al suelo cosa la cual hiso que James perdiera el sueño que tenia, pues solo pudo pensar en que dios era un tonto sin compasión ya que bastante tenia con las "charlas para amenizar viajes" de Lucía, la cual tenia un ligero rubor en las mejillas al sentir tan cerca el aliento de James. Justo comenzó a sentir que la posición en la que se encontraban era la peor pero a la vez una que muchos de los hombres que leen esto quisieran estar, pues este estaba sobre Lucía la cual tenía ahora el cabello suelto debido a que se estaba preparando para dormir. Hasta que la joven al ver que el chico/demonio no se iba a mover hiso una ligera pregunta

- ¿Por qué sigues sobre mi?- pregunto Lucía al ver que James Seguía sobre ella.

- ¿Por qué sigues debajo de mi?- respondió James con cierto sarcasmo en la voz.- además me gusta la vista estando arriba.

- Oh ¿enserio? Porque parece como si quisieras aprovecharte de que estamos en esta posición.

- Pues la verdad si, ademaAaaaaaaAAAAss.- James no pudo Oración porque Lucía comenzó a jalarle la oreja como si fuera un pequeño niño y de esta forma logro quitarlo de encima

- Sabes cuando dijiste que eras el hijo de Belcebú creí que serias mas resistente.- dijo Lucía mostrando una sonrisa en el Rostro.

- Auch, auch, auch, Lucía, es broma, y soy resistente cuando no me jalan la oreja mientras estoy desprevenido. - Pues es para que aprendas que soy una dama y no una de tus zorras del infierno.- Lucía le suelta la oreja a James

- ¿Quién dice que tengo zorras en el infierno? - ¿Qué? ¿esperas que crea que eres un santito que actúa en bien de la comunidad? Ja. Eso díselo a la mas vieja de tu casa.-De repente James solo agacha la cabeza sin decir nada Ante el comentario de Lucía. La cual al instante recuerda lo que le dijo James acerca de su madre.

- James, yo, lo siento

- ¿ASÍ ES COMO ME PAGAS?- grita James con furia.- te salve, te protegí e incluso mate a mi escuadrón por ti, ¿Y ASÍ ES COMO ME PAGAS?

- James, lo… lo… lo siento mucho - PUES NO ME IMPORTA POR MI PUEDES VOLVER AL CIELO TU SOLA, POR QUE YA NO MAS LUCÍA, YA NO MAS.- grita James En un completo estado de furia mezclado con odio. James toma sus cosas y emprende camino de regreso al portal del infierno. Dejando atrás a una Lucía triste y sola.

- ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué lo hice? James perdóname por favor.- Lucía cae al suelo de rodillas mientras las lagrimas le nublan la vista.- lo… lo… lo siento tanto.- de repente entre los arboles Comienzan a escucharse pasos, y de entre las sombras aparece un ser alto y delgado, con unos ojos completamente negros y un iris completamente rojo, con cabello largo y negro con una sonrisa maliciosa en el rostro (si ves o viste el anime de death note* se parece a riuk solo que con cabello largo y los ojos son como esta descrito arriba)

- Vaya, vaya, vaya, ¿pero que tenemos aquí? ¿una… ángel llorando? Jajaja tal parece que será entretenido.-dice el ser Que se acercaba a Lucía con una sonrisa maliciosa. Una sonrisa que Lucía identificaba bien desde niña.

- Qui… qui… ¿Quién eres?

- Yo, niña, soy el príncipe de la lujuria mejor conocido como Asmodeo. Y tu mi joven amiga eres mi amante por esta noche Jajaja.- Mientras en un lugar ya un tanto alejado James liberaba su odio y frustración golpeando un árbol tan duro que incluso se podían ver manchas de sangre algunas ya secas por el prolongado tiempo que llevaba en esa tarea. Hasta que de repente el árbol se parte, al ser un árbol joven no causo muchos daños. James contemplaba el resultado de su furia con lágrimas en los ojos.

- Veo que estas muy nublado.- dice una voz detrás de James, El cual desenfunda sus pistolas apuntando al sitio de donde provino la voz, y sentado, bebiendo una taza de té estaba el mismísimo Cristo. **

- ¿Y tú que sabes? Necesito algo que golpear si no mi furia me hará hacer algo que en verdad lamente.- dice James Guardando sus armas.

- ¿Cómo que? Ya mataste a tu escuadrón y no solo le gritaste si no que también humillaste a una chica que en su corazón habita más sufrimiento que en el mismo infierno.

- Es cierto, pero ella tiene la culpa, mi madre murió al darme la vida y aunque no la haya conocido ella merece mi respeto y agradecimiento ¿es mucho pedir que ella lo entienda?

- Sabes, James, creo que no le has mencionado nada a ella y te molestas sin haberle explicado.- James baja la cabeza un Poco al saber que Cristo tenía razón (¿menuda sorpresa? ¿No lo creen?)

- ¿Qué tengo que hacer?

- Vuelve, tu tío Asmodeo esta con ella y creo que no fue solo para consolarla.

- ¿¡QUE!?

- No tienes tiempo para llegar a pie, usa esto.- Cristo levanto Un poco de su túnica para que esta se alargara y cubriera un espacio al lado de el y cuando la retiro mostro una motocicleta parecida a la de Ghost Rider*** la única diferencia es que todo el esqueleto era negro y el resto era blanco.

- ¿estas seguro?

- Solo será hasta que rescates a Lucía después tal vez te la preste.

- Muy bien, espero no rayarla…-dice James mientras se sube.- mucho.- dice mientras gira el manubrio para escuchar el Ronroneo del motor. Y así emprende camino de regreso a la cueva, dejando una estela de fuego azul por el camino. Después de un recorrido de unos cuantos minutos, James llega a la cueva, en donde se puede ver a Asmodeo sujetando fuertemente a Lucía de un brazo. Lucía a pesar de saber que ya estaba a salvo su sonrisa no salía debido al intenso dolor de su brazo

- James. Cuanto tiempo sin vernos

- La verdad esperaba mucho mas de ti, tío, ¿sabes que? ¿porque no liberas a esa niña y te vas?

- Jajaja ¿que? ¿te gusta?- dice Asmodeo apretando aun mas fuete a Lucía la cual no puede contener unas lagrimas

- ¿Que? No, no, no, claro que no.- contesta James un poco nervioso.- pero aun así suéltala. Ahora.- dice mientras levanta Una de sus pistolas en dirección de Asmodeo, el cual levanta a Lucía y la pone contra su espalda para que sea atada por varios tentáculos que salen de su espalda

- Entonces ven por tu noviecita Jajaja

- Con gusto escoria.

**Nota del autor: Para esta parte del capitulo les recomiendo poner la canción de Hasta Que El Cuerpo Aguante- Mago de Oz. **

James acelera a fondo en contra de Asmodeo el cual hace lo mismo y convierte sus manos en unas espadas. James al ver esto alza su motocicleta para dar un salto y comienza a disparar a velocidad record acertando la mayoría de los disparos en el torso y brazos de Asmodeo, cuando estuvo a la altura de la cara gira el manubrio a la derecha y por inercia la llanta trasera de la motocicleta da un golpe de lleno en la cara del demonio.

- Maldito seas, james. James sin decir nada salta de la motocicleta y se apoya en el asiento para aumentar el salto mientras disparaba repetidas veces a la cabeza, pero Asmodeo al ser un demonio mas fuerte lograba resistir el aire comprimido de las pistolas pero aun así sentía un dolor punzante. Molesto Asmodeo comenzó a dar estocadas al aire de las cuales varias eran recibidas por James el cual cae de pie pero con múltiples cortadas entre las que destacaba una muy cerca del ojo izquierdo, James guarda sus pistolas y desenvaina la espada eclipse y corre en contra de su tío el cual hace lo mismo. Ambos comienzan a darse golpes a gran velocidad mientras que James usaba su mano libre y la empuñadura de su espada Asmodeo usaba sus codos, después de varios minutos de golpes que eran desviados, otros que simplemente chocaban contra un golpe del otro, Asmodeo dio un codazo que dio de lleno a la boca de James el cual mientras era impulsado hacia atrás dio un tajo que fue recibido por la espada de Asmodeo. Después de chocar contra un árbol james pasa su mano por sus labios y al ver que tenia sangre se enfurece y dispara varias veces directo hacia Asmodeo el cual hace girar su mano/espada para formar un ventilador el cual absorbe las balas, después de unos segundos Asmodeo da un tajo al aire el cual crea una ráfaga de viento. James da un tajo hacia abajo para partir la ráfaga por mitad haciendo que desaparezca. ****

- ¿Por qué insistes en salvar a esta… basura que llamas ángel?- Dice Asmodeo mientras camina a James el cual esta apoyado en su espada

- Porque hice una promesa.- mientras se pone de pie.- y pienso cumplirla.

- Muy bien, entonces… ¡muere!- grita Asmodeo mientras Salta para clavar una de sus manos en James el cual reacciona y salta hacia atrás haciendo que el brazo de Asmodeo se entierre en el suelo y por acto de reflejo estira su brazo hacia James el cual da un salto para que el brazo se incruste en una roca. James da un tajo vertical para cortar el brazo atorado en la roca mientras que Asmodeo logra desenterrar el otro brazo pero James receta la misma dosis finalizando con un tajo que da de lleno en el pecho de su oponente. - Eh ganado, pero no te sientas mal pronto enviare a mi padre a tu lado para que no te sientas tan solo en el mar de lava.

- T… t… te o… odio.- dice Asmodeo mientras se convierte en Arena y ceniza dejando caer a Lucía la cual es atrapada por James.

- Vaya me agrada este tipo de lluvia ¡si quieres también puedes hacer que llueva chocolate!- grita James como si en verdad Esperara algo mas mientras que Lucía solo tenia una expresión mas o menos así (-_-) U

- James, ya suéltame

- Como digas.- James suelta a Lucía para que esta caiga al suelo

- Auch ¿Qué te pasa?

- Me lo debías por lo de la oreja.- dice James mientras cruza los brazos.- bueno vámonos nos queda un largo camino por delante.

- ¿Estas seguro que quieres que te acompañe? ¿después de lo que dije?

- Si, hice una promesa y la debo cumplir pero pongamos dos reglas número uno nada de hablar mal de mi madre ¿ok?

- Ok.- dice Lucía mientras agacha la cabeza

- Numero dos nada de charlas para amenizar viajes ¿ok?

- Jajaja ok - Bueno ahora vamos. Mientras en el infierno Belcebú y los otros príncipes así como Satán estaban alrededor de una esfera de cristal que mostraba la que había ocurrido hace unos instantes.

- Ese malnacido de tu hijo no solo hizo morder el polvo a Asmodeo.- dice Amón mientras mira a Belcebú.- si no que también le perdono la vida a ese ángel.

- Asmodeo tenia razón en su profecía, pero, no dijo nada acerca de que James se enamoraría de un ángel.- dice Belcebú con una mirada severa.

- Y no es solo un ángel común.-dice Mammon mientras saca un pergamino.- es la hija de San Miguel Arcángel.- dice Mientras les pasa el pergamino a sus hermanos.

- Es cierto,- dice Leviatán.- imagínense si… algo le ocurriera

- Cierto, ¿por que no aprovecho y traigo a la joven?

- Me agradan tus palabras Belfegor.- dice Satán.- ve por ella, eso dejara entre la espada y la pared a el capitán del ejercito celeste, Jajaja, tráela ante mi.

- Por supuesto, padre.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

*solo otakus y los que vieron esta serie o leyeron el manga entienden y saben cual es la apariencia de este ser

**si viste ninjago el primer o segundo capituloel maestro windu (no se como se llama el maldito hijueputa) hace esta clase de apariciones

*** ghost rider una buena pelicula que me gustaria tener en dvd

**** si jugaste DMC3 dante´s awakening sabes que en la mision 7 al enfrentarte a vergil por primera vez esta es la pelicula que sale al final de la mision

bueno antes de irme quiero decir que tengo a un fanfic nuevo y si leiste mi descripcion sabes que soy brony y posiblemente lo saque al final de mes, es que necesito encontrar una imagen para ponerla de portada sin mas que decir

juaxen fuera


	4. lucia

_hola locos de la FF bueno aqu juaxen said con un nuevo capituo de El Angel y el demonio bueno yo esperare sus reviews y talves algun follow pero igual os dejo con el cap_

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Lucía

Ya era de día y las únicas cosas que se movían eran las copas de los arboles mecidas con el viento y dos seres que caminaban por las calles de la desolada ciudad, se trataba de nuestros héroes los cuales caminaban en silencio hasta que la joven decidió acabar con el silencio que a la larga detestaba.

- Oye y… este… ¿no tienes hambre?- decía Lucía con un poco De miedo al saber de lo que es capaz de hacer James.

- ¿Eh? Oh… no, no tengo hambre.- de repente el estomago de James comienza a rugir como si fuera un animal salvaje.- je ¿Qué cosas, no?

- Jajaja, es curioso como ruge tu estomago.- Lucía toma del Brazo a James y lo lleva hasta una tienda que estaba cerca

al entrar no había mucho de donde escoger, las galletas estaban regadas por el suelo, los refrigeradores estaban tirados como si alguien los hubiera tirado a propósito, lo único que se había salvado eran algunos panes que estaban en el mostrador y la mayor parte de las frituras y dulces.

- Hay no, esto va a dañar mi figura.- dice Lucia mientras Tomaba una bolsa de papas (si este… perdón por las mujeres que están leyendo esto y se vieron identificadas por la frase de arriba).

- No importa, comida es comida.- decía James mientras se atiborraba la boca con una lata de refresco en una mano y una bolsa de papas en la otra.- bueno iré a la bodega por el postre.

- ¿Cómo puedes comer tanto?

- ¿Qué? El que no sea 100% demonio no significa que no pueda comer como uno.- y diciendo esto James se fue a la Bodega pero lejos de ser lo que esperaba había varias plumas blancas y otras manchadas de lo que parecía ser sangre, y había tres soldados celestes mutilados de sus brazos y uno de ellos con la cabeza desprendida del cuerpo. James al levantar la vista aparecían varias manchas de sangre escribiendo "tu amiga es la siguiente ATTE: Belfegor" esto alarmo a James y de repente se escucho un grito desde afuera.

- ¡JAMES!

- ¡LUCÍA!

corriendo lo mas rápido que pudo llego hasta la Puerta de la tienda y al mirar al cielo veía como una sombra con alas se llevaba a Lucía y al ver a un costado estaba la misma motocicleta de la noche anterior con una nota en el asiento la cual decía "úsala ATTE: Cristo", James subió y acelero a fondo y desde tierra comenzó a seguir a Belfegor el cual volaba aun mas rápido hasta llegar a la cueva de anoche, en donde Belfegor entro y James al entrar pudo ver a Lucía atada y amordazada a una estalagmita detrás de la cual estaba Belfegor con una mirada maligna y a la vez burlona.

- Vaya, vaya, vaya ¿pero que tenemos aquí? es mi querido sobrino, James.- dice Belfegor el cual se le acerca con una Mano en la espalda a James

- Tienes hasta que cuente hasta tres o si no ten por seguro que ni siquiera el mar de lava tendrá un sufrimiento peor.

- Ah todo tiene que terminar en la violencia ¿no es así?

- A la una…

- Pero veo que no importa que diga…

- A las dos…

- Pero si quieres pelea…

- A LAS TRES…

James desenfundo su espada y corrió contra su Tío y cuando estaba por rebanarlo verticalmente se detuvo en seco

- Que así sea.

- ¡MMMMMPH!

chillo Lucia al ver como Belfegor le había Enterrado un cuchillo lo suficientemente largo para que la punta de este se asomara por la espalda de James. Este solo comenzó a bajar lentamente la vista hasta ver como un cuchillo ensangrentado le atravesaba el estomago. Y sin más tiempo que perder Belfegor le propino un codazo haciendo que el cuchillo se desenterrara y James salió proyectado hasta la salida de la cueva. Al tratar de levantarse solo vio como un cuchillo salía de la oscuridad de la cueva y se le enterraba en el hombro derecho mientras que de la cueva salía Belfegor de manera que se le podía apreciar (se trataba de un demonio con un cuerpo aun mas alto y fuerte que el de Asmodeo así como unas filosas garras de fácil unos tres centímetros a partir desde la punta del dedo) con Lucia la cual tenía una cadena en el cuello.

- Se nota que, tenias en mente a una buena prospecto.– dice Belfegor mientras deslizaba levemente su garra por el pecho de Lucía la cual se limitaba a gemir de terror.

- S… su… suelta… suéltala.- decía James con un cansancio producido por su perdida de sangre.- o y-ya ve… veras.

- Jajaja no me hagas reír James tú más que nadie sabe que no importa si lleves la sangre de Satán en tus venas, no eres más que un mocoso estúpido.- dijo Belfegor mientras le escupía encima a James.- pero, aun así trajiste a una muy interesante mercancía.-

dice mientras le lame una mejilla A Lucía la cual trata de liberarse y James al ver esto se enfurece al máximo haciendo que sus ojos pasen a ser totalmente rojos y en unas milésimas de segundo se libera del cuchillo que tiene clavado y sale disparado en contra de Belfegor el cual no alcanza a reaccionar y es golpeado a una velocidad que podría romper la barrera del sonido

- Te. dije. que. LA SOLTARAS.

y con una peligrosa patada lo Impulsa contra la pared de la cueva y en solo cuestión de segundos toma la eclipse y se la entierra en el pulmón izquierdo y con ayuda de sus pistolas lo entierra todavía más al pegarle tiros en el pomo. Cuando hubo terminado esto decidió ir a desatar a Lucía - ¿E- estas bien?- pregunta James el cual con la adrenalina Demoniaca se mantenía con dificultades

- Si gracias James, yo ¡CUIDADO!

James no logra reaccionar a Tiempo y es atravesado por un cuchillo en el hombro y otro en la pierna y es atraído hacia Belfegor el cual lo sostiene del cuello mientras lo mira con ira con la eclipse aun sepultada en el pecho

- Lucia, co-corre

- ¿Qué? James no te dejare

- Que, corras. Estaré bien.

en ese momento Lucía con Lagrimas en los ojos se fue corriendo y cuando ya no se podía distinguir la cueva se escucho un grito de parte de James. Lucia llego corriendo hasta una parte del bosque en donde solo se sentó a llorar en una roca

- James…

- Jajaja veo que lo amas.-

se escucho una voz entraña detrás de Lucía la cual se voltea mientras carga una flecha a su arco.

- ¿Qué ocurre no estas feliz?

- ¿Quién eres? ¿Dónde estas?

- Estoy aquí

- ¿Dónde?

- En tu cabeza niñita, yo soy tú, ¿no lo entiendes?

- De cualquier forma por mi culpa James morirá. No sirvo para esto, no sirvo para nada.

dice Lucia mientras arroja su arco en frente de ella

- Detesto verte así niña, ve por el

- ¿Qué?

- Que vayas por el

- No, no puedo soy débil

- ¿Eres débil? No lo creo eres la hija de San Miguel así que dale orgullo a esa posición que tienes

- Si, yo debo ir, debo salvarlo

- Muy bien ahora ve y luego me dices como te fue

Lucía fue lo más rápido que pudo y al llegar pudo ver a James tirado en frente de la entrada bañado en su propia sangre con varias heridas entre las que destacaba una hecha con un cuchillo de gran tamaño.

- James, ¿Cómo te sientes?

- Jodido ¿Qué haces aquí?

- Te curare, solo déjame revisar que pueda ayudarte

- CUIDADO.

grita James mientras tumba a Lucía haciéndola Esquivar un cuchillo que iba a gran velocidad

- Así que volviste niña, me parece patético el simple hecho de que quieras proteger a este… bastardo.

de entre las sombras De la cueva se asoma la figura de un Belfegor que a pesar de haber casi matado a James, también había recibido varios golpes en la cara y brazos

- Lo curare y te demostrare que puedo matarte

- Ja ven por mi en ese caso.- dice Belfegor mientras saca dos Espadas de un largo considerable

- Con gusto.-

dice Lucía al desenvainar sus katanas

_**Nota del autor: Les recomiendo poner "Ejércitos De Las Tinieblas" de Tierra Santa para esta parte del capitulo**_

Comenzaron a correr uno contra el otro con las espadas listas y al momento de atacar ambos pares de espadas son bloqueadas por las otras comenzando un duelo de cortes y bloqueos por parte de ambos a una velocidad increíble y después de un rato Belfegor logra arrojar a Lucia a una buena distancia de el dándole tiempo suficiente para desenterrarse la Eclipse del pecho, corre lo suficientemente rápido para cortar a Lucía pero justo antes de recibir el corte Lucía cruza sus espadas bloqueando de manera perfecta la espada la cual al chocar con las katanas comienza a emitir un aura roja encegueciendo a ambos contrincantes al disiparse la luz roja se aprecia una espada aun mas ancha que la Eclipse original pero ahora con ambos costados rojos y una franja plateada, en la mano de Lucía, Belfegor al ver la espada simplemente tenia una cara de no creerlo

- No, es, es imposible, se supone que solo es un mito, la hoja del infierno

Lucia no parecía creerse tampoco semejante arma, ya que ella vagamente había escuchado sobre la mítica hoja del infierno un arma que había sido creada para el uso del mismísimo Abbadon el destructor (no es necesaria una explicación para este demonio)

- Esto, es increíble.

dice Lucía mientras empuña la espada aun Mas fuerte y corre contra Belfegor dando un corte, Belfegor tenia una expresión de dolor en su rostro pero aparentemente ningún rasguño hasta que Lucía entierra la espada en el suelo, justo antes del momento en que Belfegor comienza a salpicar sangre mientras se cae. Después de hacer esto corre hasta James el cual ni siquiera había mirado la pelea debido a que se había desmayado, Lucía le desentierra el cuchillo para revisar el pulso de James, era lento e iba descendiendo lentamente hasta que recuerda una lección que le había dado su padre

** Flashback **

Vemos a Lucía de unos diez años sentada en el pasto mientras San Miguel estaba sentado en una roca

- Existen varias formas de curar a alguien pero solo una es lo suficientemente efectiva como para curar cualquier herida: el beso

- ¿El beso? Eso es asqueroso

- Jajaja eso lo dices ahora pero cuando crezcas no pensaras igual

- ¿Cómo funciona?

- Es muy fácil solo tienes que besar en los labios mientras te concentras en las heridas y podrás curar todas las heridas que tenga es persona, pero tiene que pasar un mes para que puedas curar a la misma persona otra vez

- Oh, muy bien

**Fin del flashback**

Besar a un demonio eso era no solo raro si no también peligroso ella sabía perfectamente que un beso de demonio podía marchitar la vida, o al menos eso decían.

- Solo es un pequeño besito no creo que sea tan malo

Lucía se acerca lo suficiente al rostro de James dándole un beso y mágicamente las heridas comenzaron a sanar rápidamente después se alejo los suficiente para ver a james

- No te detengas ahora.-

dice James sin siquiera abrir los ojos

- ¿pero que diablos?

- Jajaja sinceramente me agrada que me despierten así

- James

- ¿Si?

- ¿Sabes que es lo mejor de que e curara esas heridas?

- no, ¿que?

- Que puedo hacerte unas nuevas yo misma

- Eh… adiós

Y así nuestra pareja rápidamente se aleja de la cueva, con la esperanza de no tener que volver a pisar ese lugar otra vez.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_bueno hasta aqui el cap de hoy ya saben dejenme sus reviews que ayudan muchisimo ah y si no viste lanoticia de el capitulo anteriorhare un nuevo fanfic sobre MLP: FiM as que nos vemos_


	5. ¿amor o necesidad?

_bueo locos de la FF el cap de hoy los dejo_

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

¿Amor o necesidad?

Era el tercer día de la ultima batalla entre el bien y el mal y tal parecía que la batalla estaba muy pareja, pero, hablando de parejas la de nuestros héroes estaban ya muy cerca del punto donde se origino el portal que llevaba al cielo lo malo para ambos es que no se podían dar lujos como sentarse a comer o acostarse a dormir cosa la cual hiso que el cuerpo de nuestra pequeña ángel no pudiera dar mas.

- James, creo que es razonable descansar un poco, ¿no lo crees?

dijo la joven mientras caía de rodillas al suelo.

- No. debemos. Continuar. El. Viaje.

en ese momento este Cae al suelo. Era obvio que ni el podía seguir caminando después de haber pasado por casi dos días sin comer ni dormir.

- Ves, te dije que debíamos descansar, pero nunca me escuchas.

dijo la joven mientras se acercaba al agotado James el cual a pesar de estar en el frio y duro pavimento no le importo el quedarse a dormir. Lucía al saber que no iba a poder regresar a casa sin el decidió arrastrarlo hasta un pequeño supermercado solo que había un pequeño problema que Lucía no contemplo.

- Ufff, ¡como pesa! Deberías dejar de comer tanto chocolate.

De repente una flecha roja pasa justo enfrente de la cara de Lucía, la cual se voltea solo para encontrarse con un escuadrón de exploración frente a ella.

- ¡A LA CARGA!

Grito uno de los demonios alertando a Lucía De un ataque muy peligroso en el cual ella sabia que con James dormido era seguro que moriría pero aun así trato de hacerles frente. Eran fácilmente unos quince demonios contra una Lucía, la cual deja a James en un lugar seguro y desenvaina sus katanas lista para lo que venga la batalla se prolongo unos veinte minutos en el cual Lucía llevaba una desventaja considerable pero las cosas se pusieron aun mas feas cuando un demonio logro derribarla golpeando sus rodillas haciendo que esta caiga de cara al suelo un demonio que estaba por darle el golpe de gracia clavándole sus propias espadas estaba a punto de enterrarlas hasta que un orificio apareció en su frente causando que este caiga. Todos incluso Lucía voltearon a ver quien había disparado, pero al ver quien fue todos los demonios quedaron boquiabiertos al ver a su comandante James sosteniendo su arma en la misma dirección hasta que les llego a su mente la frase "el amigo de mi enemigo es mi enemigo".

Así que todos los demonios dejaron a Lucía tirada en el suelo y corrieron en contra de James el cual comenzó a disparar repetidas veces en contra de ellos hasta que el ultimo demonio se le acerco demasiado y logro darle un profundo rasguño con su espada causando que de este brotara sangre mientras caía al suelo, pero justo antes de que pudiera darle el golpe de gracia este fue atravesado por una flecha y al caer al suelo se podía ver a Lucía sosteniendo su arco.

- ¡JAMES! ¿estas bien?

dijo Lucía con preocupación mientras Corría a verlo. Y como lo temía la herida era muy grave así que comenzó a buscar un lugar donde estuvieran a salvo pero al ver que de la herida comenzaba a brotar sangre así que como último recurso Lucía se arranco un trozo de su blusa para hacer un vendaje temporal a James. Como pudo arrastro a James a un edificio el cual parecía ser un hotel y después de tomar una llave completamente al azar busco la habitación para después recostar al herido y poder buscar algo para poder tratar la herida de James.

- Debe haber algo, hilo, aguja, algo con que cerrar la herida de James, de lo contrario morirá.

- al decir esto una imagen de si misma se puso en frente de ella

- ¿Por qué lo ayudas?

- Porque el me llevara de regreso a casa y no quiero que muera.

- Estas segura de que ¿no es porque quieres que el sea el padre de tus futuros hijos?

- ¡¿Que?! Yo… no… el… es mi amigo solo eso, además el es un demonio y yo un ángel seria demasiado raro

- Lo mismo dijeron los padres de Romeo y Julieta cuando se enteraron del amor que ellos se tenían.

- De igual forma no me agrada mas que como un amigo, aunque debo admitirlo el es gracioso, alegre, musculoso, Inteligente, guapo y… ¡oye!

- Ja, tu misma acabas de decirlo

- Mejor vete ¿quieres?

- Solo hasta que te des cuenta de que hay un demonio mayor atrás de ti

- ¿Qué?

y en efecto atrás de Lucía estaba un demonio mayor Mirándola desde afuera el cual al darse cuenta de estar siendo observado salió volando hasta perderse de vista

- Oh no ¿ahora que?

se dijo Lucía la cual volvió a ver al frente Y logro ver un botiquín de primeros auxilios en el cual había desde pequeños vendajes hasta un equipo de sutura al darse cuenta de esto llevo todos los vendajes y el equipo de sutura a la habitación donde estaba James y comenzó a trabajar hasta que por fin termino pero al ver a James tan pacifico pensó que era un buen momento para dar un ligero beso, así que se acerco un poco al rostro de James pero justo en el momento que iba a unir sus labios con los de James este comenzó a moverse hasta que al fin despertó y lo primero que pudo distinguir fue a una silueta femenina frente a el.

- ¿Lu-Lucía? ¿d-Donde estamos? ¿q-Qué o-ocurre? ¿Por qué estas tan cerca de mi cara?*

- ¿Eh? Oh… afortunadamente, a salvo pero tus heridas eran muy graves para que yo las tratara sola, tu herida tuve que suturarla pero no te muevas mucho podrá sanar por si sola en unas semanas, pero, viendo nuestra situación no creo que tengamos mas de unos cuantos días.

- ¿días?

- Así es los demonios iban vigilados por un demonio mayor cuando lo supe ya era tarde, logro escapar y no se a donde, pero debe haberle dicho a Belcebú donde estamos.

dijo Lucía con lágrimas en los ojos.

- ¿Por qué lloras?

- ¿Eh? Es solo basura que se me metió al ojo.

- ¿Estas, segura? Porque puedo reconocer las lágrimas de tristeza y niña esas son lagrimas de tristeza tan clara como el agua.

dijo el demonio mientras se sienta junto a Lucía.

- Esta bien estoy triste por que mi padre me encomendó a un escuadrón y le falle tanto, que a veces creo que debí haber ido al infierno junto con mis padres, no soy responsable, ni inteligente, soy una tonta e irresponsable que creyó que podía participar en esto sabiendo que a duras penas puedo manejar un cuchillo de mantequilla.

Dijo Lucía quien ya no Podía impedir que las lágrimas salieran de sus ojos. James al ver esto frunció el seño y tomo a Lucía de los hombros y la agito un poco.

- ¡escúchame niña, tal vez creas que esto se acabo pero no es así, todavía tienes una vida y eso es lo que importa! ¿Qué no eres responsable? Mírame estoy con vida gracias a ti, si no fueras responsable ahora estaría muerto. ¿Qué no eres inteligente? Por favor, si no lo fueras nunca hubieras deducido que podías usar un trozo de tu blusa para ayudarme. Eres inteligente, responsable, humilde y podría decir que hasta linda.

James al decir esto pudo notar un leve Rubor en las mejillas de Lucía y este al darse cuenta de lo que dijo decidió cambiar inmediatamente de tema.

- Eh… y bueno… ¿dijiste que tus padres estaban en el infierno?

- ¿Eh? Oh… si mis padres si estaban en el infierno pero la verdad no se porque.

- ¿En serio?

- Bueno, ok, si se porque están en el infierno

- Muy bien, te escucho.

- ¡¿Qué?!

- Pues claro, acaso creíste que solo te lo iba a preguntar por nomas.

- Creí que lo habías dicho solo para cambiar de tema antes de que supiera que dijiste…

- Bueno, ¿no me ibas a contar algo?

dijo James interrumpiendo, muy nervioso por lo que Lucía iba a decir.

- ¿Estas seguro? es una historia algo larga

- No importa dijiste que teníamos unos días y que no tenia que moverme mucho

- Ok, hablare solo espero que no se lo digas a nadie mas

- ok, te escucho.

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

_hola locos de la FF bueno este si vieron un asterisco haya arriba eso significa la rferencia_

_* referencia a MLP: el verdadero dios del mundo no les dare ningun spoilder asi que tendran que verlo ustedes mismos_

_sin mas que deir _

_Juaxen fuera_


	6. una vida sin alegria

_hola locos de la FF bueno solo por este capitulo la rated pasa a M pero como se que ni les interesa ni les importa les dejo el cap_

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Una vida sin alegría

En una vieja habitación de hotel una ángel y un demonio yacían conversando acerca del pasado de esta la cual no se encontraba en las mejores posiciones al ser un pasado muy traumatizante lo que estaba por contar…

- bueno te escucho.- dijo James cruzando los brazos.

- Esta bien, hablare bueno todo ocurrió desde que tenia creo unos ocho o diez años…

**Flashback**

Se puede ver una casa común, dos pisos, fachada blanca, y tejado parte aguas (como las que dibujan los niños en el jardín de infantes), pero, adentro se pueden oír gritos de odio y frustración se trataba de los padres de Lucía cuando esta era niña, esta se encontraba boca abajo en su cama llorando mientras abrazaba un pequeño mono de peluche estilo hambo. *

- ¿ACASO CREES QUE SOY UN MALDITO CIEGO? VI COMO LE COQUETEABAS A ESE SUJETO.- se escucha una voz masculina se trataba del padre de Lucía.

- ME ESTABA PREGUNTANDO ALGO ¿ME OYES?- una voz igual de encolerizada se oye pero esta es femenina, la madre de Lucía.

- Y QUE ¿TE ESTABA PREGUNTANDO CUANDO VAS A SU DEPARTAMENTO? O ¿CUANDO NO ESTA TU MARIDO?

- ME ESTABA PREGUNTANDO DONDE ESTABA UNA DIRECCION ¿POR QUE NO ME CREES?

- NO TE CREO PORQUE NO ES CIERTO. MALDITA PROSTITUTA ESO ES LO QUE ERES.

deja de oírse la discusión y se escucha Un fuerte manotazo. La madre de Lucía le había propinado una cachetada sumamente fuerte a su marido haciendo que este callera de espaldas. Dentro de la habitación de Lucía esta sigue llorando todavía más fuerte y abrazando a su peluche esta vez en un rincón al lado de su cama. La discusión termino pero aun así Lucía no paraba de llorar.

- ¿Por qué se odian?- dijo Lucía entre sollozos.

- Es porque son humanos, no pueden vivir sin odiar a otro por mas de cinco segundos.-dijo el peluche en la mente de Lucía.

- Pero, ¿es normal que se odien tanto?

- A veces si, a veces no ¿Quién los entiende?

- Es cierto, pero, quisiera que no se odiaran para poder estar juntos como una familia normal.

- Niña aunque fueras de una familia normal aun así tendrían sus pleitos, tu familia, por ejemplo se pelea por que a pesar de ser de buen dinero eso no despeja la mente de que el otro les sea infiel. Mientras que tu familia se pelea por infidelidad otra se pelea por dinero. Es algo así como normal que una familia se pelee por lo menos una vez.

- Pero ¿Qué tengo que hacer para que no se odien?

- Tu, mi pequeña amiga, no puedes hacer nada solo hay dos caminos, uno es el suicidio y el otro es ser la victima.

- ¿Estas seguro? ¿no puedo escapar?

- Puedes, pero, ellos se pelean para poder protegerte aunque el ser seres humanos evita que lleguen a un acuerdo, eso causaría que te estén buscando por días y si algún día te encontraran te reprenderían tan duro que el corazón solo te dolería mas de lo que te duele ahora.

- En ese caso creo que tendré que esperar a que todo se empiece a solucionar por si mismo.

- Muy bien niña veo que razonas si necesitas algo ya sabes donde estoy.

- Adiós.

en eso la casa volvió al silencio que solo puede ser Oído durante la noche Lucía bajo cuidadosamente las escaleras y logro ver a su padre dormido en una silla de la sala con claros signos de haber estado ebrio y su madre estaba dormida en un sofá de la sala. A la mañana siguiente la situación ya estaba mejor parece que ambos habían olvidado lo que ocurrió. El día marcho normal el padre fue a trabajar la madre también y Lucía se quedo en casa ya que era sábado Lucía no tenia amigas con quienes salir debido a que las otras niñas la creian una inadaptada por seguir hablando con lo que ellos llamaban amigos imaginarios, pero de repente la puerta se abrió y pudo ver a su padre en un claro estado de ebriedad junto con una mujer la cual le estaba ayudando a estar en pie.

- Lo encontré así ¿eres su hija?- pregunto la mujer.

- Si, toma, por las molestias.- dijo la pequeña mientras le daba Unos billetes.

- Gracias, ¿donde lo dejo?

- Dámelo, yo me encargo.

la mujer se despidió de Lucía y llevo A su padre a su habitación y lo recostó. De repente este se comenzó a mover levemente.

- Papá, ¿estas bien? déjame ayudarte.- dijo Lucía mientras le Ayudaba a sentarse.

- eshtoy bien "hic" sholo ocupo que "hic" me dirijash a mi habitashion "hic" a mi y a mi nueva esposa.- dijo el ebrio

- papá ella no es tu esposa y ya estas en tu habitación – dijo Lucía en un fallido intento por hacer entrar en razón a su padre.

- Y tu "hic" que sabes "hic" la otra era una prostituta anciana "hic" pero tengo en mente alguien mas joven, mucho mas joven.

dijo el padre de Lucía ahora ya sin su acento de Ebriedad cosa que alarmo mucho a la joven, su padre estaba fingiendo estar ebrio ahora estaba en su cuarto y con llave la puerta, entonces reacciono sabia a que se refería su padre con "alguien mas joven". Después de haber pasado múltiples torturas por parte de su propio padre la madre de Lucía llego a la habitación y pudo ver como su marido haba abusado de su propia hija, la cual estaba sangrando por su entrepierna, era obvio que su inocencia le había sido arrebatada a la fuerza por su propio padre por lo cual la muer tomo un arma, la cual llevaba en su bolso para defensa propia y disparo casi todas las balas al rostro y cuerpo de su marido, dejando solo una bala la cual uso en su contra cometiendo suicidio no sin antes decir

- todo esto es tu culpa Lucía

depues Lucía yase sentada en un sofa con lagrimas en los ojos abrazando a su peluche

- Lo lamento niña esperaba que no fueras esa clase de victima.- Le dijo su pequeño peluche en su mente.

- Tranquilo, de cualquier modo quería que esto de una forma u otra terminara y veo que esta fue la forma.- dijo la pequeña Mientras tomaba a su peluche y lo comenzó a abrazar aun mas fuerte

- Pero eso significa que ahora quedaste sola por siempre.

- Tranquilo eso lo se y aunque me da mucha tristeza ver a mis padres muertos, aun sigo viva aunque tal vez tenga que llamar a la policía y tal vez a una ambulancia ¿sabes? Eres el único con quien hablo pero no te eh puesto nombre.

- Tranquila solo llámame s. m. tal vez después de que llames a la policía pueda pedir que te traigan a donde estoy y así poder estar juntos

- Nada me agradaría mas, gracias s. m.

después Lucía llamo a La policía y después de esto sintió como su corazón comenzó a latir con mucha mas fuerza de la que alguna vez sintió y después de esto solo cerro los ojos y sintió como su corazón comenzó a detenerse y al fin pasar por la luz al final del túnel y comenzar su vida como hija adoptiva de uno de los arcángeles del cielo.

**Fin del flashback**

- Y es por eso que ellos fueron al infierno y yo pude llegar al cielo.

dijo la joven ángel mientras mantenía la cabeza abajo Hasta que james se le acerca y le da un leve abrazo. - Tranquila, estoy muy seguro que si los viera, yo mismo me encargaría de hacerlos pagar.

- Gracias, James.- le responde la joven mientras lo voltea a ver.- eres el único con quien puedo contar a pesar de la batalla te veo casi como mi hermano.

- Tranquila, James esta aquí para ayudarte.- le contesta viéndola a los ojos mientras pasa levemente su mano por su mejilla haciendo que esta se ruboricé un poco.

- ¿sabes? Apenas me doy cuenta, te ves muy, muy bella.- le dijo Con un ligero rubor en las mejillas.

- ¿sabes una cosa? Tu tampoco te ves tan mal.-

dijo Lucía Mientras se acercaba un poco mas a James, acomodado su cabeza en el cuello del chico/demonio. Este al ver tal muestra de afecto se ruboriza aun mas hasta que decide terminar con ese sentimiento reprimido y alejo un poco a Lucía la miro durante un segundo para luego unir sus labios con los suyos esta al sentir los cálidos labios de James comenzó a cerrar los ojos para corresponder el pequeño beso el cual duro unos minutos y sus labios se separaron para poder respirar después estos se separaron y se vieron con miradas de "me gusto", después de eso ambos se abrazaron y besaron aun mas, para después deslizarse hasta quedar de espaldas a la cama. James dejo de besar los labios de Lucía para comenzar a besar el cuello y lentamente comenzó a bajar su mano, llegando a la delicada flor de la joven, la cual gemía de placer al ser tocada por las manos de James en su zona mas intima, James comenzó a subir a la boca de Lucía y comenzó a morder su labio inferior para poder entrar a su boca y explorarla con su lengua y se separo para verla

- ¿Estas segura que quieres que lo haga?- dice James mientras Contemplaba el angelical rostro

- Por supuesto.

respondió Lucía mientras tomaba la iniciativa Y besaba al chico/demonio el cual comenzó a desabrocharse los pantalones, haciendo lo mismo con Lucía con el paso de los minutos ambos comenzaron a entrar en contacto mas intimo. Después de unos segundos James comenzó a penetrar lentamente a Lucía la cual liberaba gemidos de placer y un poco de dolor mientras soltaba lágrimas débiles dando la indicación de que continuara de repente el acto entre los dos estaba llegando a su clímax. De repente James comenzó a liberar su semilla dentro de Lucía la cual solo libero un gemido de placer, James sabia que no era la primera vez de Lucía, así que sabia que La semilla había sido asimilada por Lucía la cual no sabia que ahora lleva un ser vivo en su cuerpo. Pero aun así, Lucía ya no se sentía sucia como cuando su padre le había hecho pasar por todas esas torturas tanto físicas como psicológicas ahora se sentía amada y dichosa de estar junto a quien en realidad amaba.

Ya no importaba el pasado ni la guerra entre los dos reinos, solo les importaba estar lo mas cerca posible uno del otro, amándose, con la intención de que todo eso que ellos sintieran viviera por el resto de su vida inmortal al cabo de un rato ambos durmieron abrazados se sentían muy satisfechos.

A mitad de la noche el joven demonio se despierta de golpe y ve que su pareja sigue dormida este se levanta de la cama, se viste y deja una nota cerca de Lucía, para después abrir la puerta y salir.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_perdonen si la historia no fue lo suficientemente triste o impactante pero fue lo mejor que se me ocurrio claro si ya leiste MLP: el verdadero dios del mundo ya sabes que pony tiene una historia similar pero bueno_

_*hambo no tiene tantas apariciones en Hora de Aventura pero me agrado el hecho de meterlo en el fic_

_bueno sin mas que dedicar _

_juaxen fuera _


	7. cuestion de demonios

_hola locos de la FF bueno sin nada que decir_

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

Cuestión de demonios

Después de lo que Lucía llamo la mejor noche de toda su vida, esta apenas despierta sin saber que le espera al abrir los ojos. Lucía comienza a buscar con el tacto a el que cree que aun esta con ella, pero, nada no encuentra nada, alarmada se levanta y ve una nota la cual con intriga comienza a leer:

Querida Lucía:

Solo te escribo esta pequeña nota para que sepas que me eh ido a retar a mi padre para así poder vivir en paz durante un tiempo, espero y me perdones pero ten en cuenta que esto es cuestión de demonios, si es que no regreso con vida al menos nuestro hijo será mi viva imagen y así podrás recordarme. Quiero que sepas que te amo y te amo como no tienes idea pero tu seguridad es más importante para mí que mi propia vida. Te amo.

ATTE: James

Al terminar de leer Lucía comenzó a llorar desconsoladamente al pie de su cama. De repente abajo comienzan a escucharse pasos y voces, como era de suponer ninguna era de James, lo cual la obliga a vestirse lo mas rápido que puede para después tomar sus armas, esperando que se trate de algún grupo celeste, pero para como marchaba su suerte tal vez no le sonreiría de esa manera. Las voces iban aumentando intensidad conforme los pasos se acercaban hasta que al fin pudo oír lo que decían

- ¿estas seguro que este es el edificio? Llevamos casi dos pisos buscando a esa ángel y hemos hallado nada.- decía una de

Las voces la cual se acercaba.

- Por supuesto, esa ángel de la que nos hablaron es muy astuta, debe estar oculta en alguno de estos cuartos.-

Responde otra voz semejante, Lucia ahora estaba segura que algo la estaba buscando, en esto comienza a girar la perilla lo cual hace que Lucía se ponga en guardia, cuando al fin de lo que pareció una eternidad la puerta se abre dejando ver a dos soldados celeste con sus radiantes armaduras.

- Señorita Lucía, ¿es usted?- pregunta un guardia el cual se le

Acerca un poco.

- S-si, soy yo, ¿Quiénes son ustedes?

- Somos emisarios de San Miguel, nos dijo que viniéramos aquí a buscarla

- ¿mi padre les dijo que me vinieran a buscar? Pero ¿Cómo supo que yo estaba aquí?

- Eso se lo diremos después, ahora acompáñenos.-dice el

Primer guardia mientras la llevaban abajo en donde era esperada por una carroza en la entrada. Lucía subió y solo se limitaba a ver a través de la ventana, el camino fue muy silencioso, hasta que por fin se podía ver el portal al cielo abierto en todo su esplendor así que hiso una pregunta

- ¿caballeros?

- ¿si? ¿Qué se le ofrece?

- Me estaba preguntando ¿Cómo supo mi padre que yo estaba aquí?

- San Miguel nos dijo que el le explicaría, solo podemos decirle que gracias a alguien que dice conocerla la encontramos.

- Oh esta bien.

Durante el resto del trayecto nadie hablo mas, pero no era un silencio común era un silencio tenso, tanto, que se podría cortar con un cuchillo al fin después de unos minutos llegaron al portal y lo cruzaron para que después este se cerrara haciendo que Lucía recordara todo lo que vivió con James, las veces que el la salvaba, las risas, todo incluso la noche de ayer era muy añorada por ella cuando llegaron al cielo se dirigieron al cuartel general, lugar donde estaba San Miguel el cual los estaba esperando en la entrada

- Señor la encontramos.- decía el chofer mientras le abría la

Puerta a Lucía la cual bajo de inmediato a abrazar a su padre el cual no veía desde hace mas de una semana. San Miguel abrazo a su hija adoptiva como si hubieran sido años sin verse

- Te extrañe.- decía San Miguel con una sonrisa que no le

Cavia en el rostro.

- Fue solo poco mas de una semana, nada de que preocuparse.- decía Lucía mientras abrazaba a su padre.

- Igual ¿oíste las buenas noticias? Asmodeo y Belfegor murieron estamos ganando.- Lucía se mostro asustada por

El comentario de su padre ya que sabia perfectamente que ella y James se habían encargado de los dos demonios, se separo un poco de su padre y con cara confundida le hiso una pregunta.

- Papá ¿Cómo sabias donde estaba?

- Será mejor que entremos allí sabrás quien fue el informante.-

San Miguel y Lucía entraron al cuartel en donde los estaban esperando dos guardias, a los cuales San Miguel les hiso una señal para que fueran por algo a otra habitación y en unos segundos volvieron con un joven el cual al ser visto por Lucía casi se le detiene el corazón, era James con claros signos de haber sido golpeado y azotado, Lucía solo había visto a James así y fue después de su pelea contra Belfegor, no tenia playera, por lo que se podían apreciar todo tipo de heridas, tenia líneas de sangre de hasta tres centímetros de grosor en los brazos, heridas tan profundas como un surco en la espalda, y varios moretones en el abdomen y pecho.

- ¡JAMES! ¿estas bien?- dijo Lucía mientras se acercaba a

James con cara de preocupación. James solo vio a la ángel frente a el y respondió

- Claro, estoy de maravilla, de hecho ¿por que no vamos de día de campo?- responde James con todo el sarcasmo del mundo.- ¡claro que no! Tal parece que a tu papá no le gusta que lo despierten

- Mas te vale que te cayes mocoso, recuerda que puedo pedirle a mis guardias que te maten ahora.- dice San Miguel con cara de pocos amigos.- además ¿Cómo es que mi hija te conoce?

- Je, si le dijera me mataría ahora mismo

- James cállate por favor.- decía Lucía con cara de miedo por

Que sabía a que se refería con esa expresión.

- ¿A que te refieres, muchacho?

- ¿Qué? ¿Lucía no le ha dicho? Ella esta embarazada.-dice

James sin el mas mínimo pudor ni preocupación mientras que San Miguel tenia una cara de WTF!? Fase dios y Lucia tenia una mano en la cara como muestra de frustración.

- Eh… chicos.- decía James a los guardias.- tal vez tengan que detener a el señor San Miguel antes de que…- no pudo

Terminar la frase por que de inmediato San Miguel se le puso encima y comenzó a golpearlo varias veces

- ¡TE VOY A MATAR MALDITO INFELIZ Y LUEGO TE VOY A CLONAR PARA MATAR A TODOS TUS CLONES!* ¿CÓMO TE ATREVISTE A TOCAR A MI HIJA? ¡YA VERAS TE VOY A MATAR MALDITO DESGRACIADO!, ¡TE HARE LAMENTAR EL DÍA EN QUE TE ACOSTASTE CON MI HIJA! - gritaba San

Miguel como si James hubiera hecho una bomba nuclear para destruir los tres reinos, (aunque claro todos hubiéramos hecho lo mismo ya que recordemos que Lucía y James no están casados, pero, ¿a quien le importa?) mientras que Lucía le trataba en vano de detener a su padre hasta que este se detuvo al sentir una bofetada de parte de Lucía

- Papá, lo siento pero… el no tiene toda la culpa.- decía Lucía tímidamente ya que ella también sabia que era en parte su culpa.- y tu, James, ¿Cómo se te ocurre decirle a mi padre sobre… lo nuestro?

- Da igual, Lucía, tarde o temprano se hubiera dado cuenta por que ya esta comenzando a notarse tu pancita.- dice James con una cara parecida a esta (^w^).- además era necesario que yo se lo dijera antes de que mi padre llegara.-

San Miguel se sorprendió al oír esto al igual que los guardias y Lucía

- ¿Belcebú? ¿viene para acá?

- Claro, mi padre tiene un fragmento de la piedra filosofal la cual es capaz de conseguir homúnculos perfectos sin necesidad de la equivalencia de sangre, pero es también capaz de hacer unificación de homúnculos.

- Quieres decir que…- dice Lucía con una expresión de terror.

- Mi padre se ha unificado con el resto de mis tíos, convirtiéndose en un homúnculo casi tan fuerte como Satán.-

Dice James mientras toma su espada y sus pistolas se pone su playera y su chamarra

- ¿A donde vas?-dice Lucía mientras se acerca a la puerta.

- ¿no es obvio? Voy a retar a mi padre no quiero que dañe a mas gente de la que ya ha dañado.

- No te iras de aquí.- dice San Miguel mientras le pone una

Mano en el hombro, la cual es rechazada por James y rápidamente se gira y le apunta con una pistola.

- Escúchame, por mi culpa Belcebú viene para acá y matara a todos con tal de ganar esta guerra, no quiero que se le acerque ni a Lucía ni a mis hijos si no me vas a ayudar entonces quítate del camino.- dice James mientras guarda de

Nuevo su pistola y sale del cuartel para cruzar el portal a la tierra.

- ¿Qué vamos a hacer?- dice Lucía quien se le acerca a su

Padre.

- No lo se Lucía. No lo se

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_bueno hora de las referencias_

_*la pelicula de madagascar si no la viste no tienes razones para seguir viviendo_


End file.
